canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Merry Old Land Of Oz
"The Merry Old Land Of Oz" is a song from the 1939 MGM film The Wizard Of Oz. About it In this musical number, the fashionable townspeople of the emerald city who are wearing fancy green outfits and attractive robes are doing plenty of work in a beauty shop and salon called "Wash & Brush Up Co." by grooming and polishing them to freshen up the group of travelers: Dorothy Gale, the scarecrow, tin man, and lion to go see their desired person of the hour, so they will look presentable for the meeting with him. In getting their makeovers, three masseurs fill the scarecrow with brand new straw because he needs to be re-stuffed with fresh straw and have his face repainted every once in a while, two men work on the tin man to get his body very well polished to remove the rust from it because he needs to be re-polished and properly lubricated and oiled every once in a while, a group of three girls let Dorothy's hair down out of its pigtails and partially tie it up with a hair bow along with giving her a subtly more puffed up dress, and another group of five girls give the lion a curly permanent for his mane that is adorned with a red silk ribbon and clip his claws. There is also a specially recorded version of the song, with additional and alternate lyrics to help the song be sung outside of the film, for a record album that featured the movie's vocal arranger Ken Darby and his orchestra. In the introductory song verses and dialogue which had not been included in the motion picture, Dorothy says "We can't see the wizard like this, we're all dirty.", the tin man says he's rusty, the scarecrow says he's lost a lot of straw, the lion says he's afraid of water, and the chorus sings "Here we rush with soap and brush to make you clean and fair!" Lyrics There's a garden spot, I'm told Where it's never too hot and it's never too cold Where you're never too young and you're never too old Where you're never too thin or tall And you're never, never, never too, too, too anything at all Oh, you're not too mad and you're not too sane And you don't compare and you don't complain All you do is just sit tight 'Cause it's all so, so, so, so down-right, right Ha, ha, ha Ho, ho, ho And a couple of tra-la-las That's how we laugh the day away In the merry old land of Oz Buzz, buzz, buzz Chirp, chirp, chirp And a couple of la-di-das That's how the crickets crick all day In the merry old land of Oz We get up at twelve and start to work at one Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done Jolly good fun Ha ha ha Ho ho ho And a couple of tra la las That's how we laugh the day away In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha Ho ho ho Ha ha ha ha ha That's how we laugh the day away With a ho ho ho ha ha ha In the merry old land of Oz Pat, pat here Pat, pat there And a couple of brand new straws That's how we keep you young and fair In the merry old land of Oz Rub, rub here Rub, rub there Whether you're tin or bronze That's how we keep you in repair In the merry old land of Oz We can make a dimple smile out of a frown Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown? Uh-huh Jolly old town Clip, clip here Clip, clip there We give the roughest claws That certain air of savoir faire In the merry old land of Oz Ha, ha, ha Ho, ho, ho Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho That's how we laugh the day away In the merry old land of Oz Ha, ha, ha Ho, ho, ho Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho That's how we laugh the day away In the merry old land of Oz That's how we laugh the day away With a ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha, ha, ha Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha In the merry old land of Oz Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha Ah ha ha The gallery of pictures Lion's makeover 2.png Dorothy Gale's makeover 2.png Tin Man's makeover 2.png Scarecrow's makeover 2.png Lion's makeover.png Dorothy Gale's makeover.png Tin Man's makeover.png Scarecrow's makeover.png Jerry the mouse's makeover.png Tom the cat's makeover.png Lion's makeover 3.png Dorothy Gale's makeover 3.png Tin Man's makeover 3.png Scarecrow's makeover 3.png Category:The Wizard Of Oz Category:Songs